Or Blanc (Trésor d'Enfant)
by Inrainbowz
Summary: OS cadeau de Noël ! Fíli et Kíli ont des préoccupations bien plus terre à terre que leur oncle et son or. Ils explorent la montagne, pensent à leur mère, et espèrent. Pas de slash.


**Note :** Joyeux Noël EssSi ! Cet OS a été écrit pour le Secret Santa du Fof, et en voilà donc ma contribution. Depuis le temps que je voulais écrire sur le Hobbit !

Attention quelques spoilers sur le troisième film (et donc la fin du livre), si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu... Bon, ce n'est rien que vous n'auriez deviné, mais bon.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Or blanc <strong>

**(Trésor d'Enfant)  
><strong>

Fíli et Kíli prirent congé de la Compagnie dès qu'ils le purent. L'excitation d'avoir retrouvé leur montagne ne les quittait plus et ils bondissaient en tous sens depuis le matin. Ils avaient déjà fait le tour d'une bonne partie des salles inférieures qui entouraient le hall principal et avait donné dans l'effort commun pour déblayer une zone confortable où installer leurs affaires et monter une sorte de campement pour les treize Nains et le Hobbit présent dans Erebor.

Maintenant, ils s'étaient mis en tête de retrouver les endroits dont on leur avait parlé au fur et à mesure des années passé à grandir avec des Nains nostalgiques de leur royaume. Ce n'était pas facile : on leur avait toujours fait un portrait très flatteur, probablement embelli, de la beauté et des richesses de la montagne. Dans leurs esprits encore jeunes et nourris de ces histoires, ils s'étaient figurés le royaume d'Erebor dans la splendeur de sa gloire passée, les couloirs grouillants de Nains, les puits de lumières éclaboussant la pierre de la lumière du soleil… Bien sûr, ce qu'ils avaient découvert était très différent. C'était plus dur encore, de devoir comparer ce que Thorin et leur mère et les forgerons des Monts Bleus leur avaient décrit, et la désolation morbide laissée par l'attaque d'un dragon et deux cent ans d'abandon.

Ils cherchaient les chambres des membres de leur famille, la place du grand marché, l'entrée des mines de diamant, et essayaient de faire abstraction des restes de cadavres aux os blanchis par les années, des murs éboulés dont les pierres jonchaient les couloirs jusqu'à les rendre impraticable, et des souillures que le dragon avait laissé pendant sa longue occupation des lieux. Il n'y avait aucune vie dans la montagne, et les bruits que faisait leur petite compagnie résonnaient de salle en salle en cognant contre les murs et les hauts plafonds. A plusieurs dizaines de mètres de leurs compagnons, cela donnait aux deux frères une impression sinistre de lieu hanté.

Ils ne se laissaient pas décourager pour autant. Ils croyaient dur comme fer à la force presque mystique de cet endroit, à l'espoir de leur oncle qu'il représentait leur avenir, la promesse d'une vie meilleure pour les leurs et leur descendance. Il y aurait fort à faire, dans les semaines, les mois et les années à venir, mais ils feraient tout pour voir de leurs yeux son éclat rendu au royaume d'Erebor.

« Regarde ! Ça doit être l'entrée des cuisines ! » s'exclama Kíli en passant devant l'arche d'une porte taillée dans la roche. Elle ouvrait sur une vaste salle basse de plafond où des plans de travail et des fours de pierres avaient été extrudés des parois. Le sol était jonché de plats et d'ustensiles et des reliefs de provisions tellement vieilles qu'on n'en distinguait plus la nature.

« Et là les salles à manger. Tu te souviens, maman disait que presque tous les repas se transformaient en fête, avec tous les Nains qui se retrouvaient en sortant des mines.

-Quand les autres seront revenus et que tout sera restaurer, on fera une fête qui durera jusqu'au prochain jour de Durin.

-Les cuisines ne fermeront jamais.

-Tu crois que Bilbon nous fera aussi quelque chose ? Il est encore pire que les Nains, en ce qui concerne la nourriture. Il doit surement savoir cuisiner plein de chose !

-Des spécialités de Hobbit ! On pourra peut-être se mettre à manger sept fois par jour nous aussi. »

C'était agréable de rêver ainsi. Ils s'en étaient longtemps abstenus car l'avenir était bien trop incertain. Même s'ils refusaient d'y penser, ils savaient que leur quête avait été loin d'être gagné d'avance, et avait failli tourner court plusieurs fois. Mais avec le dragon enfin mort, de nouvelles perspectives se précisaient, devenaient tangibles, _possibles_.

« Peut-être que les Hommes aussi seront là. Ils mangent de la viande au moins, pas comme ces idiots aux oreilles pointues » enchaîna Fíli sans y penser. Il s'arrêta net et se retourna vers son frère, contrit. Celui-ci avait pris un air sombre.

« Ou peut-être que tout le monde pourra être là » tenta-t-il, peu convaincu.

« Ou personne » répondit Kíli en détournant le regard. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, jusqu'à ce que le cadet affiche un grand sourire sur son visage et ne se remette à marcher.

« Essayons de monter ! » dit-il en dépassant son frère. Fíli soupira lourdement mais n'ajouta rien en lui emboîtant le pas.

La question des Elfes comme celle des Hommes étaient devenus encore plus sensible, depuis que Kíli s'était amouraché des premiers et qu'ils avaient envoyé la mort dans les flammes aux seconds. Et puis, il y avait Thorin.

Les escaliers étaient innombrables mais les Nains ne se perdent que rarement dans leur montagne. Le dédale des couloirs et des salles leurs semblent naturel comme la forêt est naturelle aux elfes sylvains. Fíli et Kíli entreprirent de grimper les niveaux successifs dans un silence pesant. Le bruit de leur pas rebondissait de paroi en paroi.

« Kíli… » commença l'aîné, désireux de poursuivre leur discussion. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot de plus : Kíli s'arrêta net, écarquilla les yeux, puis un immense sourire fendit son visage et il se mit à courir vers un escalier latéral montant vers une lumière diffuse. Fíli lui emboîta le pas, comprenant rapidement ce que son frère avait repéré.

Et en effet, après avoir monté une volée de marche mousseuse, ils débarquèrent dans une salle qu'ils avaient toujours rêvé de voir depuis qu'ils en avaient entendu parler.

Il y avait de nombreuses cours et jardins contre les flancs de la montagne, des salles à ciel ouvert aux usages les plus variés. A cette altitude et en cette période de l'année les reliefs de la montagne était constamment enneigés. Le sol de ces salles étaient donc couvert d'une couche de neige de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres. Sans entretien, elles devaient probablement s'en remplir du sol au plafond, mais le temps était encore clément, et l'endroit qu'ils venaient de découvrir, un plateau de bonne taille ceint de hauts murs – pour qu'on ne les distingue pas de l'extérieur – était blanc de neige fraiche et immaculée.

Fíli et Kíli se jetèrent un regard espiègle et c'est d'un même élan qu'ils s'y jetèrent à plat ventre. Ils roulèrent comme des enfants dans la neige glacée, luttant pour en glisser dans le bouche et les vêtements de l'autre, riant à s'en briser la voix. Fíli eut tôt fait de maitriser son jeune frère et de lui fourrer la tête dans la neige tandis que celui-ci se débattait furieusement.

Pendant un moment ils furent revenus à leur enfance sur les routes, quittant les jupes de leur mère pour aller se rouler dans des prés enneigés près de leur campement. Ils ne réalisaient pas, à l'époque, à quel point la vie était dure pour les Nains en exil d'Erebor. S'ils n'avaient pas été tous les deux, ils se seraient rendus compte du temps qu'ils passaient seuls, leur mère et leur oncle partis gagner de quoi mettre du pain sur la table, tous les Nains affairés à survivre. Les enfants étaient peu nombreux et étaient élevés par les frères et sœurs aînés ou les plus âgés, et il n'était pas rare qu'un ou une Naine s'occupe de tous les enfants de sa famille, y compris les neveux et cousins.

Ils en avaient peu de souvenir et aucun n'étaient désagréables, preuves des efforts que faisaient leurs aînés pour leur épargner la dure réalité de leur situation. Thorin parlait d'Erebor et ses neveux écoutaient, fascinés, persuadés qu'ils iraient un jour à la montagne solitaire avec leur famille pour y vivre.

Malgré les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées et qui les avaient fait murir prématurément, Fíli et Kíli était encore bien jeune. Les ambitions de leur oncle, la richesse, la gloire, l'honneur de leur nom, étaient des choses qu'ils comprenaient mais n'en prenaient pas vraiment la mesure, ni n'y accordaient beaucoup d'importance. Leur désir de reconquérir la montagne avait toujours été motivé par des choses bien plus simples : rendre son sourire et sa dignité à leur mère, avoir enfin un endroit où s'installer et vivre, et des choses plus triviales encore.

Comme pouvoir jouer dans la neige presque toute l'année.

Ils étaient étendus sur le sol, le dos et les membres glacés par la neige qui s'était infiltré dans leurs vêtements, le souffle écourté par leur joute, fixant le ciel. Le silence était confortable cette fois, reposé.

« Ce sera toujours comme ça maintenant, Kíli, dit l'aîné avec incrédulité, comme s'il l'annonçait autant à son frère qu'à lui-même. Tout ira mieux maintenant. On a réussi. Tout ira bien. »

Kíli ne dit rien pendant un moment mais il finit par se tourner vers son frère, se roulant en boule contre son flanc comme quand ils partageaient le même lit, enfant.

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix bien plus basse et timide qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Mais oui » répondit Fíli en essayant de rire et d'être plus convaincu qu'il ne l'était réellement.

« Mais… notre oncle, il… »

Kíli n'avait pas de mot à mettre sur ce qui arrivait à Thorin depuis qu'ils avaient découvert le trésor de Thror. Tout cet or leur avait tourné la tête, il les mettait mal à l'aise tant il y en avait. Ils étaient censé le divisé en quatorze part égal, mais que feraient-ils avec ne seraient qu'un millième de cette fortune ? Et Thorin… L'or faisait briller ses yeux d'un éclat enfiévré, peu naturel et malsain. La destruction de Laketown ne semblait pas l'émouvoir plus que cela, il n'avait pas comme eux tenté de (re)découvrir Erebor. Il passait tout son temps en bas, dans la lumière de l'or et loin de celle du soleil.

« Thorin ira très bien aussi.

-Mais…

-Crois-moi, Kíli. »

Le jeune Nain se tut. Il se serra un peu plus contre son frère et ferma les yeux.

« Je voudrais que maman soit là » murmura-t-il presque trop bas pour être entendu, un peu honteux sans doute.

Dís, fille de Thráin, fils de Thror, et sœur de cadette de Thorin Oakenshield, était une force de la nature. Tout dans sa vie l'avait amené à s'endurcir de corps et s'adoucir de cœur, pour soutenir sa famille dans les épreuves de l'exil. Ses fils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir si leur mère aurait mieux résisté que Thorin à la fièvre du dragon, mais dans leur esprit, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Dís avait toujours été beaucoup moins porté sur les richesses et la gloire que les mâles qui l'entouraient. Ce qui importait pour elle était le bien-être des membres de sa famille, la sécurité qu'ils trouveraient sous la montagne. Le trésor par extension car il ferait plaisir à Thorin, mais c'est tout, et ses fils tenaient d'elle pour cela. Si elle était là, elle aurait taloché Thorin pour être aussi insensible et déraisonnable, et la chose aurait été réglée.

« Moi aussi, Kíli… »

Ils restèrent là, immobiles et emplis de questionnement, jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à se coucher. Le temps qu'ils se relèvent, le corps engourdi et les vêtements trempés, Kíli avait retrouvé sa légèreté.

« Il faudra amener les autres ici. On pourra faire une bataille ! Deux équipes de sept… »

Fíli sourit. Ils auraient le temps de revenir, oui, avec la compagnie, avec Thorin et Dís, avec n'importe lequel des Nains d'Erebor. De revenir ici et d'aller à mille autres endroits cachés dans les méandres de la montagne.

« Ou deux équipes de cinq et une équipe de quatre, il faudra prendre Bofur, je suis sûr qu'il est fort à ça… Et si on lui demande et que Bilbon est avec nous je suis sûr que Thorin voudra participer… Ou chacun pour soi ? On pourrait… »

Tout le temps du monde.


End file.
